gemcrustfandomcom-20200222-history
Marshallsussmanite (head gem)
Marshallsussmanite is a Crystal Gem, and an original character created by GemCrust. Appearance Marshallsussmanite has an appearance similar to that of other Marshallsussmanites, as she is tall and slim with a pink color scheme and thick legs. Her skin is light pink and she has two bubblegum pink eyes with pink markings, a small nose, and full lips. Her hair is very light pink and is medium length and messy, being tied up in a ponytail. Her gemstone is on her forehead and is light pink. Debut She wore a very light pink and white shirt with a light pink star-like design and dull pink shoulder pads. She also wore dull pink leggings that covered her feet with a white accent at her hips. Current (Healed) She now has corruption scars which include small pink horns on her head, pink blotches on her skin, and a long and skinny tail. She now ears a dull pink and white skirt with a light pink star-like design and rounded dull pink shoulder pads. Her waist is white and she wears dull pink pants that cover her feet with darker pink blotches with a light pink accent at her hips. Personality This Marshallsussmanite isn't a bloodthirsty psychotic Gem like the Homeworld one.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/160526211242/ History Ancient History Marshallsussmanite emerged before the dawn of the war for Earth, during a time in which Gems of her type held some status because of their rarity.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/159442418752/ Over 5,000 Years Ago At some point, Marshallsussmanite defected from Homeworld to Earth to fight by Rose Quartz's side. Because of her abilities, she was the orchestrator of many in-battle events, including the swarm of birds and animals that helped the Crystal Gems platoons to disorient those against them and that storm of monarch butterflies that delayed the Quartz drop-ship for about two Earth weeks, although Rose asked her not to use her skills on humans.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/183078534667/ She was not shattered amid the war. 5,000 Years Ago - Present Day Following the Corruption Attack led by the Diamonds, she was corrupted. However, because of the events occurred in "Change Your Mind", she was healed in Rose's Fountain, because the Crystal Gems were able to find her corrupted self.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/183159754752/ Abilities Marshallsussmanite possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Unique Abilities * Intangibility: She is able to alter her density to become intangible, leaving only her gemstone visible. Doing this for a long time will exhaust her and leave her gemstone vulnerable.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/162176992812/ She can use this power to poof nearly any Gem instantly, by phasing her arm through unsuspecting ones and then materializing it.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/183078348587/ * Organic Life Control: Arguably Marshallsussmanite's most frightening ability, she can control organic life through her vocals and hold them under a trance-like state. The higher the pitch in her tone the larger the organic she can control. This power extends not only to fauna but also to human beings. Gemology Gemstone Information * Its chemical formula is NaCaMnSi3O8(OH) and it has a triclinic crystal structure. * Its part of the Wollastonite Group. * Named in 2013 in honor of Marshall Sussman, a US mineral collector who specialized in South African and Namibian minerals. * A synonym for Marshallsussmanite is IMA2013-067. Gemstone Gallery Marshall Aqua topaz cg.PNG|Marshallsussmanite with Aquamarine and Topaz. References Category:Gems Category:Original Characters Category:Marshallsussmanites